Hunt The Chicken
by PsiGen
Summary: In which features time travelling chickens, soda fights, and yet more Jesse bashing.... ooopsy


In response to Keira's challenge, I give you... 

**Hunt the Chicken, Hunt the Chicken!**

In which Keira and Brennan engage in a useless hunt for an invisible chicken with new mutant abilities and discovers Jesse's inate fear of them...

'I'm telling you I heard a noise! It sounded like... well.." Started Keira, breaking off when she realised just how ludricous it sounded out loud. Brennan happily supplied the ending for her, enjoying the look she gave him for it. "A Chicken. In Sanctuary. A chicken in sanctuary which is invisible. Yep. Absolutely." The Elemental chuckled, knowing damn well he was going to pay for it in spades later. "It's what I heard, really Adam. I know how it sounds.." Said Keira, shrugging helplessly. "Like a chicken." Supplied Jesse and earned himself a whap on the head by Shalimar. Adam shot them both a look, which stilled them. "Well... you'd better look into it I suppose." He said doubtfully. "Thanks, Adam. I knew you would... hey what do you mean - you better look into it? Aren't you going to help?" She asked him. Adam considered the possibility very carefully, then after 2 seconds shook his head. "Your invisible chicken - your hunt. Besides - being a feral, you should enjoy it." He tried to lighten the sudden mood shift in the room. "And you can count me and Jess out for this morning at least. We got a safehouse to check out. Sorry." Said Shalimar, in a very unsorry voice.

"Fine. Lets go sparky! We've got a chicken to find." Said Keira, giving Brennan a 'you're so not getting out of this' look. Brennan mock groaned, putting his head in his hands. This was going to be one of those days, he thought to himself, resignedly. He didnt miss the unsympathetic grin on Adam's face as the scientist headed into his lab, however, and mentally filed it away with the rest of his mental grievances. "Come on then. Let's go and get your invisible chicken,then." He said to Keira, who beamed at his apparent enthusiasm. Or lack thereof.

Three hours later, and there was still no invisible chicken to be found, although Brennan had admitted to having heard it at least twice now. But the elusive chicken was either very quick at hiding, or very small indeed - as no amount of checking and rechecking of the rooms at Sanctuary had turned it up. Adam had taken pity on them after the first two hours, and recalibrated the sensors to check for any traces... and ghost images had occassionally popped up. But nothing concrete... and certainly no chicken had awaited them at the end of their hunts in those areas. Keira flopped down onto the couch, tired and sore and ... well pissed. Brennan too, grabbed a soda and a seat, frustrated and bored at the wasted endevour. After a few minutes, Keira's eyes registered the soda in his hands. "Ooooh get me a soda Brennan." She asked him. "Get your own." Responded the Elemental teasingly. "Do I look like your slave?" He took a long drawn out and very exaggerated drink of his soda, sighing contendedly. Keira, still too lazy to get up and go to the fridge to get her own, made a swipe at Brennans instead. She missed and it upended all over his head, causing him to yell out in surprise at the sudden contact of the cold liquid. "What the ...why you..." He spluttered, grabbing for Keira and causing both of them to lose their balance and fall onto the floor, a wet Brennan landing on top of Keira. She couldnt help it, she started laughing at his expression and his plastered hair.

"You look silly.." She gasped, rocking underneath him with her giggles. "You think so? Here.. lets see how you wear it.." And Brennan upended the last of the soda all over Keira's head who let out a howl of indignation. "You ae!" She shrieked, and was about to smack him one when she froze suddenly - looking over his shoulder. "I don't believe it..." She said, in a hushed tone. "What, whats the matter? Can't take a joke..." Muttered Brennan.

Just then Jesse walked into the room, grinning at the sight of the pair, and about to say something smartassed about sodas and hairstyles. "Over there! Clucker!" Brennan and Jesse looked at her.

"Umm did she just say Fucker?" Jesse asked. Keira glared at him. "I said clucker! There's a chicken right there!" Keira said and pointed. Jesse screamed and ran off and Brennan looked at Keira. "He's afraid of chickens?" He asked incredulously. "I dunno." Keira answered. Brennan shrugged. "Thought he was afraid of cats." He said. "Guess not." Keira said.

And the chicken just stared balefully at them and clucked once more.

_Epilogue _  
As it turned out the chicken in question was a temporal anomaly, fading in and out of existance in Sanctuary, Adam managed to stabilise it and return it to its own time where it lived happily ever after until the farmer ate it for dinner. Jesse was scared of chickens and not cats, as he later revealed in one of his 'talks' with Brennnan (after Brennan plied him with vast amounts of alchol that is) and is currently attending a 'Chickens are not out to get you, they are your friends' groups twice a week. Shalimar never found out about the top ruined in the soda incident which Keira had 'borrowed' from her wardrobe.


End file.
